The True Story Of Death
by xMistralx
Summary: The three undead and most powerful forces of the world meet to protect the world. Alucard and Father Anderson meet a mysterious young girl. Will the 3 work together or will history interfer. Not good with summaries, please review.. Ch. 3 is up
1. The 3 forces

This is one of my very first fanfictions it is appreciated if anyone reviews I hope you all enjoy.

Obviously Hellsing is not claimed by me however the girl in the story and her master are my own made up characters.

Chapter 1 Ð The three forces

It was not long now Integra sits at her table beginning to smoke. She awaited Alucard's arrival he was set out to another mission. She rested slowly on her table it had been an extremely long night. As quick as the wind the door to her room swung open. She looks over to see Alucard another successful mission the target was silenced as planned. But there was something else on Integra's mind.

-Integra" ..we were sent by a mission from god but I'm afraid Alucard you haven't seen our biggest task yet.

-Alucard" ..our biggest task yet? There's more for the night?

-Integra" ..no it can't be achieved in one night it can't be achieved by one undead soul, your queen has asked for all the undead to come together to defeat the fastest growing threat to the entire world.

-Alucard" Éall the undead that mean ill work with

-Integra" ..ive been told there are 3 undead who protect the world all scattered to never meet face to face. Yes it means you'll form an alliance with Father Alexander Anderson and a young girl from the far east she serves the Orthodox Curch.

-Alucard" ..a young girl? She is undead?

-Integra" ..yes and very powerful I met her once. Not to worry she will be very easy to work with and wont get in the way but she will ber very useful. I just hope Anderson doesn't give us a problem..

-Alucard" .. so that's all the info I get? Is she a vampire?

-Integra" ..i don't know that's all the info I have on her. I don't even know her name everyone refers to her as the grim reaper I suppose that's the legend she had. She is 17 in apperance and yes I assume shes vampire but not a pure blood they said. She is over 600 years old

-Alucard" ..i see, -Integra" ..yes she stays at the hotel across the park with her master, I will invite them for breakfast tomorrow so don't take to long to get ready.. im off to bed

Next Day

Walter opens the door to the third party invited for breakfast by Integra. They were taken to the dinning room filled with amazing foods all cooked by Integra's cooks and Walter today was one of the guests as his judgement would be needed. He escorted them to the table Integra and Alucard were already sitting the girl and the gentleman walk in.

-Integra" ..such a pleasure to meet u, Alucard this is your partner for the next couple of months her name is

-Alucard" ..angel its been quite to long, you must tell me were you've been hiding for the past 400years ive looked all over for you.

-Angel" ..yes well it took you far to long not as sharp as you once were Alucard. You still owe me a great battle perhaps in this partnership ull show me some true power to make you worthy of your title.

-Alucard" ..yes yes and you the same

They quickly finished breakfast and they talked of there new threat no one knew what it was yet no information of such was given the hardest part would make the undead work decently together.

Next Night

Alucard was out on his usual night walk. He spots Angel by the hill she was sitting on the wooden fence. He walks up to her.

-Alucard" ..so much catching up to do so tell me can it really be you I swear I thought you died.

-Angel" ..the women you one knew is gone, she saved me

-Alucard" ..gone?

-Angel" ..yes she saved me in return we would trade memories and experiences I gave her mine and she entered heaven and she gave me hers to take over her deadly curse.

-Alucard" ..out of your own choice?

-Angel" ..don't think im not the same person, its true my memories left in reality im the one in heaven now with her memories im the women you once knew in another body.

-Alucard" ..i see so you know everything she ever did every tear and every experience?

-Angel" ..yes, I hide it well I mean you didn't find me Ive been doing something right,

-Alucard" ..yea you did, you can hide your true self so well you can even walk in sunlight

-Angel" ..yea I can ive learned to also control my temper, tomorrows the day we find our objective

-Alucard" ..your right, ill see you tomorrow night, have you ever met Anderson?

-Angel" ..not really

Next Night (the day of the meeting)

Walter was busy equiping Alucard he made him 2 new guns each with silver rounds. Alucard wore his red jacket and his hat and walked down the stairs. Downstairs awaited Angel and Anderson. Angel was wearing and all black outfit with a large black cape on her back her weapon was a large silver coated whip which was over 17 feet long. Anderson was equipet with his usual knives and other things he seemed to carry in a suitcase. They all would work under the current command of Integra there orders from there normal masters is to protect them and listen to Integra for the time being.

There rooms were in the basement along side in this order Police Girl, Alucard, Angel, and Anderson. They were under the order of Integra there objective has not been stated and they were safe during the night for any missions. But they were all told to go upstairs to hear of what would happen the next couple of days. Integra sat them down all three of them they would need to go to a club on the "far side" they would need to dress as the crowd to blend in no one there knows of the hellsing organization or of anything else. The club would be attacked all inside would turn to gouls. The person who was behind this is very skilled and intends to destroy the balance and bring everyone under his control.

-

Please read and review and next chapter will have some action! . I hope you all liked


	2. The Day of the Plan

Thanks for wasting your time on reading this and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please read and review, ill admit im not good with Father Anderson accent so just imagine its there sorry about that.

The Day of the Plan

There was a lot that needed to be done they would need to blend in but being creatures of the night they couldn't be that hard.

-Alucard" …blend in that means are clothing as well?

-Integra" ..yes you will need to lose the hat and the bright red jacket

-Alucard" ..im sorry I don't change for a mission

-Integra" ..then ill look to obvious why don't you go downstairs see what Anderson is wearing and maybe Walter can help you

-Alucard" ..ill see but no guarentees I don't need Anderson or the girl to complete this, -Integra" ..don't get to confident im sure they all have there strong points

Alucard begins to walk down the stairs all there weapons would need to be hidden. Angel wore a black skirt and a black backless shirt with high heels but she was 17 she would blend in perfectly. Next to her was Walter he was helping her put her coat on so they can see how they would hide her whip and small daggers. Across from them sat Father Anderson he wore jean pants and a button down and white sleevless shirt he wore a smaller cross and now was wearng his leather jacket. Walter had put pockets in it so he can store his knives not many would fit but enough for him to fight with. Alucard walks down with his usual cloths.

-Angel" ..please don't tell me your going to wear that

-Anderson" ..yea your going to blow our cover -Alucard" ..and what am I going to wear then.. any ideas?

-Anderson" ..how about you lose the jacket and glassess

-Walter" ..and the hat.. -Angel" ..untuck the shirt and open the first few buttons

-Alucard" ..better? -Walter" ..yea you don't stick out as much -Anderson" ..after this mission id like to challenge you once more but for tonight let enjoy our outting and have some drinks -Alucard" ..sigh…

They all were ready all dressed up no one must know about the hellsing organization. They would walk in seperatly the first person to go into the club would be Anderson, he walks in and went straigh to the bar upstairs and took a seat. Second to walk in would be Angel she would remain on the dance floor. Alucard would be last in and he walked straight to a dark corner of the club were he leaned on the wall waiting for there enemy. It would be an extremely long night…

It was nearly 1:30am and still he had not come Angel was tyred from dancing and walked upstairs to sit with anderson. She saw him by the bar and went an sat.

-Angel" ..I don't think he's coming

-Anderson" ..nahh he will, you tyred?

-Angel" ..from dancing yes… were is Alucard?

-Alucard" ..right behind you..

(the lights from the upstaris bars and every light around the club turn off the only lights are by the stage were the DJ is downstairs the rest of the club now is dark)

-Anderson" .. he's here..

-Angel".. ill take care of the people they'll all be on our side..

-Anderson" .. what? Wait you cant turn this club into ure own gouls..

-Angel" .. they are either our gouls or his gouls, now do me a favor and break the lights on the stage..

Anderson pulls out his knives and begins to nail every single light the club becomes black and Anderson and Alucard could feel was a very strong wind. They both could see pretty clear in the dark but Angel was moving so fast like lightning she turned the upstairs floor and downstairs into her own gouls. When she stopped back on the top next to Anderson she stood up her whole back was covered in blood and there were 2 large marks left as if something ripped her back open. She then ordered her gouls to begin advancing towards there enemy. Anderson pulled out his knives and ran through the crowd and Alucard was down there as well. It would have been an easy kill if there enemy couldn't fly. He sprouted wings and flew above everyone and he began flying out of the club leaving behind everyone else. Angel clenched her fist and all the gouls fell to the floor practically dead. They called for Walter to come get them there objective was failed. They all walked to there rooms downstairs and they all sat in Alucards room talking.

-Alucard" ..we could have gotten him but our cover had to be hidden and he flew right outside if anything were to happen the people around us would see us..

-Anderson" ..we were in clear view there was nothing we could of done..it was all your fault you stupid vampire..

-Alucard" ..my fault? What have you lost the remanding of your mind..

-Anderson" .. you could have ran there fast before he flew and this whole thing would have ended..

…Anderson stood up and put one of his knives up to Alucards neck…

--

Note:

I hope you all liked the chapter.. please read and review…


	3. The Angel of Death?

Thanks for the reviews and ive seen all of hellsing DVD's and ive read the manga im trying to catch his true nature but a lil more calmly to fit in with the story, Thanks though ill try .

The Angel of Death

…Alucard looks over at the knife,

-Alucard" ..so tell me Anderson are you feeling lucky?

-Angel" …we arent betting and this isnt a tiem for you 2 to fight, you know its so endless so we might as well go upstairs for something to eat.. you guys and beat the shit out of each other later,

-Anderson" ..whats wrong vampire are you afraid of me.. I knew I haunt your dreams..

-Angel" ..STOP IT!…

Integra walks in fiercely, I don't have time for you Anderson it was said you would control ourself for the time you will be spenidng here. Your room is all the way down the hall for a reason I suggest you get up and start walking there or take a walk around the mansion as long as you live in this house there will be no fighting with each other… Either that or I call your advisor and you will be gone, you both need this for your reoutations lets just keep it to that. Angel slowly got up and started to walk upstairs she had wanted to talk to a certain person in the house ever since she got here… she walks in to the living rooms were she sees Walter sitting..

-Angel" ..well if it isnt the true Angel of Death, I have been wanting to speak with you for sometime,

-Walter" ..yes I know the future to the whole "fear of death", can it be are you the chosen one?

-Angel" ..im afraid so, I guess not to many people would die see me and then become afraid…

-Walter" …well you never know,

-Angel" ..why do they all give up there place?

-Walter" ..you mean why did I give up my place well I found no intrest in working under the darkness I know want to live the mortal life to help others and by others I mean humans. Its so much better here, when everything happens unexpected…

-Angel" ..no fun if you know everything huh,

-Walter"..nope there isnt, plus it gets awfully lonely not that you can feel or anything it all looks like a dream there is no emotion at all, you cant really tell I cant explain what it feels like you see,

-Angel" ..i see well I suppose before it happens to me I would want to have talked to someone who has been there,

-Walter" ..but there have been so many, but none quite as young as yourself…

-Angel" ..yes but your one of the few who have entered the human world everyone else doesn't want to come back to this stage,

-Walter" ..i see,

-Angel" ..well I must be gone, I asked you because you were the only one who kept his title, isnt that right.. The Angel of Death..

Angel stood up and walked back downstairs to her room there was more waiting involved then any missions as of yet. They have hidden themselves very well, what a pitty going through all the trouble to find them. She walked through the silent hall it as very boring there no one her age and all she was doing was waiting for her end. Could it had been? The end of the undead…she would just have to wait and see. She sat by her table drinking some of the blood that Walter had left on her table. She sat on the chair and put her feet up, soon there was footsteps in the hall and her door opened..

-Angel" ..Anderson arent you suppose to be sleeping?

-Anderson" ..your just like the old man…arent you?

-Angel" ..im not an old man,

-Anderson" ..don't fuck with me girl.. you're an Angel of Death also arent you?

-Angel" ..yes I guess you've caught me there, I am that's why you 2 are on this mission with me…

-Anderson" ..so then you've never died? Although your undead you have never dissapeared?

-Angel" ..no I never had a need to regenerate myself… im preety good with all my tactics and ive never been hurt that badly…

-Anderson" …so tell me how did you get all those gouls so fast?

(Alucard walks in through the wall)

-Alucard" ..easy.. she flew.. isnt that right?

-Angel" ..I..I.. I don't know what your talking about I don't have wings.. I cant fly,

-Alucard" ..don't lie I saw them,

-Angel" ..its none of your buisness whether I have wings or not,

-Anderson" ..well ill go back now I have an appointment with Walter we should be discussing my new weapon for the new mission..

-Alucard" …yes well I have Walters last toy, it is still as amazing… ill be using that..

-Angel "..were is our new mission?

(Anderson walks out of the room and walks through the hall going up the stairs to find Walter)

-Alucard" ..don't be a fool they say Angels' of Death can see what will happen..

-Angel" .. I wont lie I see my end..

-Alucard" .. I see it too, more like a reborn wouldn't you say? I know your not gonan realy die and iknow you'll be coming back..

Okay this is Chapter 3 I hope you all liked it and please read and review… while I plan Andersons new weapon.. .


End file.
